The present invention generally relates to an illuminated shelf and, more particularly, to an illuminated shelf that is particularly useful as a refrigerator shelf.
Currently, refrigerators include one or more incandescent light sources that are positioned in the compartment of the refrigerator for illuminating products supported on the shelves. However, incandescent light sources generate a significant amount of heat and, further, consume a considerably amount of space in the compartment of the refrigerator. In addition, due to the geometric constraints in the compartment, the compartment may have areas where the light does not reach, therefore, creating spaces where food can remain undetected.
Consequently, there is a need for a lighting system that provides better illumination in the compartment of a refrigerator and, further, in a manner that consumes less space than heretofore known. In addition, the lighting system should generate less heat than conventional non-incandescent lighting system.